


Stuck On The Puzzle

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Keep Calling You [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: the Sara asking Ava out call is coming. promise.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Keep Calling You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Stuck On The Puzzle

Ava thought she’d been pretty cool and suave with her ‘be seeing you’ but she was one who’d spent the rest of the day idly glancing at her comm phone every ten minutes as she filled in the inevitable paperwork of the mission. The disciplinary meeting for disobeying orders had been brief, after she’d shown that the level 12 anachronism had been solved. But she now had another five forms to fill out detailing her actions and the consequences. She didn’t mind it per se, she liked putting her thought processes down on paper, it made them seem less off the cuff spur of the moment decisions and more like considered and rational choices. And not for example, giving in because a certain Captain had said “I need you.”

The next day was spent sending off crews and waiting patiently to see Director Bennett. Mostly patiently. She tried to see Rip, but was rebuffed by the guards, ‘on Director Bennett’s orders.’ Perhaps disobeying orders really hadn’t been the smartest move in her career. But when she remembered Sara’s expression after she’d pulled her back from the other dimension, it was still worth it. She wondered what Sara’s expression would be if she called her again and, seeing as she was already in trouble and wasn’t feeling particularly enamoured with Director Bennett at the moment, she did. It beat waiting at any rate.

Armed with Sara’s encouragement, and a brief daydream about having a glass of wine with Sara, she did indeed manage to break down the ‘red tape’. The news that Rip Hunter was missing at least gave her another excuse to call Sara, but it also meant she was now on Hunting Hunter duty. Which was annoying because she really, _really_ wanted to be on the Waverider right now, with Sara and a glass of wine. She’d tried to talk to Director Bennett about Mallus but if Rip hadn’t been able to convince him, Ava didn’t see much hope of her getting through. She dragged her fingers through her hair and gave up on trying to track down information from the guards or the agent who’d put him in prison; they clearly didn’t know anything, and they were adamant he’d been searched and stripped of all devices.

She leant back in her chair and pulled a puzzle book from the top drawer of her desk. Patiently figuring out clues and solving puzzles was relaxing, soothing her brain by reminded it that it could still figure things out, even when it felt like so much mush.

She’d done three sudoku puzzles in quick succession when her comm phone cheeped at her. She reached over, not taking her eyes off the puzzle, and tapped reply with her pen.

“Hey. Whatcha doin’?”

“Hm?” Ava nearly dropped her book when she realised it was Sara. “Oh. Um. Puzzles.”

“At this time of night? Wait, are you still at work?” Sara peered past Ava.

“Yes. I’m still trying to track down Rip.”

“Without much luck?” Sara at least sounded sympathetic these days, instead of taunting.

Ava sighed, leaning back in her chair. “Sometimes I forget that he has so much more experience than us. I mean, he flew with you guys for years on the Waverider and before that he was what, a …a Time Lord?”

“Time Master.” Sara corrected. “Yeah. Honestly, it doesn’t surprise me he was able to escape.”

That stung but Ava allowed the hit. “I guess the Time Bureau isn’t really equipped to deal with Legends.”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that.” There was a pause. “Well okay yes a little bit. But Rip also built the Time Bureau, from scratch. It was never gonna be able to keep him in check for long. He probably had secret escape tunnels built into the cells that only he knew about. That’s just what he’s like.”

“Hm.” Ava could well imagine Rip doing that, now she considered it. “Thanks. That makes me feel slightly less incompetent.”

“Hey. Ava. You are _not_ incompetent.” Sara’s stern expression was cute. “I mean, look at you. You’re dedicated and you can keep up with me in a fight, you practically run the Time Bureau. And you can do puzzles and stuff.”

“Being really good at crosswords isn’t a sign of competency Sara.”

“Yeah but you gotta be smart to be really good, right?”

“I uh…I don’t know. I mostly do them as stress relief.” Ava had to fight back a cringe as soon as she’d said it. The look of mild disbelief on Sara’s face said it all. But it changed into a smile before Ava could feel too embarrassed.

“Maybe I’ll have to try that one day. Although, usually I just head to the gym.”

“Punch bags?”

“Sometimes I’ll get one of the boys to spar with me. Or Amaya.”

“Do you win every time?”

“Pretty much.” Sara looked smug.

“Ha.” Ava scoffed. “Maybe I should come spar with you some time, remind you what it’s like to lose.”

“If I recall, _you_ were the one who called timeout.” Sara folded her arms.

“Does that mean you’re on for a rematch then?” Ava leaned forward on her desk.

“Oh you bet. But uh maybe once you’ve slept. I don’t want to face you at anything less than your best. In case you lose and try and use it as an excuse.”

Ava looked away, unsure whether it was another deflection or actual concern. “You’re right. I should go home.” She glanced back in time to see the slightly wistful expression on Sara’s face and concluded it was concern. “G’night Sara.”

“I’ll call you about that match.” Sara nodded and the screen went blank.

Ava let out a huff of air. “It’s a date.” She whispered to herself. Despite the frustrations of the day, she went home with a smile on her face. And she didn’t need to be a puzzle expert to figure out why.

**Author's Note:**

> the Sara asking Ava out call is coming. promise.


End file.
